backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ketsumaye
Welcome Hi, welcome Ketsumaye to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusAlpha (Talk) 18:46, July 5, 2011 lo siento a sido un pequeño problema lo siento no se volbera a repetir Thank you for helping us making the wiki clean! We can't watch the wiki all the time (because we also have to sleep :D) so we need alot of help from users like you. If you have any more problems regarding this wiki please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. God Bless us all! Facebook Agent 007 23:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank you to Reverting edits from Guille Contreras. And where do you live? Teratorn43906 08:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok and keep this wiki clean while were Sleeping ok? Teratorn43906 03:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Champion Monsters ****storm Do you mean you have vandals on pages or what? If you have just leave a message on my talk page and I'll fix them. "What the f***ing f***" on Drull's Talk page We don't Tolerate cuss here AT ALL. You can censor it, and I have to block you for a 3 days. I would have made it Infinite, but your edits are promising. :) Thinking with Portals. 16:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm just keeping the animations separate... And yes, we did have the animations of them all, but facing ANOTHER direction and all levels were in a SINGLE animation, with white background. Guides... The guide pages are still under construction and in beta testing.. You are very welcome to contribute your knowledge and experiences about the different aspects of the game that we can include in the guide pages.. Thanks! Facebook Agent 007 13:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Here's a change now: You can go to talk pages of the Champion monsters and suggest. I put it in the template. Thinking with Portals. 14:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) About the Flags decorations We shouldn't delete the Flag Pages, Its important for the Decorations page. The flag pictures is not been available yet... Teratorn43906 07:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll unlock some after all Guides are done. Thinking with Portals. 01:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw one of your messages, please do not use CAPS on new users. Scares them away, for some reason. Thinking with Portals. 17:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) More like your tone in your typing. Talk:Bolt/Guide Thinking with Portals. 04:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Believe me, it's happened before, I've even got blocked on a wiki after being trolled on an achievement server in Team Fortress 2. Stupid spy sappin' my Sentry while being WRANGLED. >:( Thinking with Portals. 05:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about TF2 Game by Valve. Anyways... Nice pickle. xD But I perfer a Sandvich. Thinking with Portals. 05:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The male pancreas, is it? ._. Thinking with Portals. 05:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyway... I get it. Over 41 Alliance pictures... Holy Crap... Thinking with Portals. 06:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant exactly 41 pictures. Thinking with Portals. 06:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) What facts on what page? Also, try using this (ether in red text) for your sig. Ketsumaye Or this: Ketsumaye(Talk) Thinking with Portals. 06:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) See the bar at the top? Hover your mouse over it, and click on "My preferences" Stroll down until you see the Signature section. ..And that's how you add the sig code. Thinking with Portals. 06:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stroll to the bottom and click on "Save" Thinking with Portals. 06:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Put the check on the box, so the sig code will be transferred into the product. Screw it, have some Ponies! 00:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC)